Second Star to the Right
by PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid
Summary: When their mother died, Marnie had to grow up so that her little sister didn't have to. She no longer believes in Peter Pan and Neverland, but she pretends to for the sake of her sister. When she and her sister are captured by the nefarious Captain Hook, will she find her inner child and believe again? She may not have a choice, if she wants to keep her sister safe.
1. Chapter 1

Second Star to the Right

Chapter 1

It's hard being the older sibling. It's especially hard when you have to raise your little sister all on your own.

My name is Marnie. I'm 12 years old. I have a 6 year old little sister named Heather. She's beautiful and innocent, and I do everything I can to keep her that way. She's the light of my life, and I don't know what I would do without her. She's my only reason for existence.

Our family isn't what it used to be. Our father left us when Heather was very young, so she doesn't remember him. Our mother remarried, and our stepfather was okay at first. I only tolerated him, and he seemed to do the same with us.

But then my mother got sick, and, to our dismay, she passed away two years ago.

After that, our stepfather was never the same. He started drinking, and he would forget about us for days on end. When he did notice us, it was only so he could yell at us.

I had to grow up a lot when our mother died. I had to start taking care of my sister, all by myself. It wasn't easy, but we survived and got through each day as best as we could.

I protect my sister from the verbal abuse of our stepfather as best as I can, but it's hard at times. I take most of it for her, but I can't stop her from hearing the horrible things he says to me.

But nobody wants to hear my sob story. I keep to myself, and put a brave face on for my sister. Life could have been better, but it could have been a lot worse too.

"Heather! Time for dinner!" I called from the kitchen.

My bouncing little sister came running down the stairs, wearing a fairy costume and clutching her Peter Pan and Tinkerbell ragdolls.

I set down macaroni and cheese, her favorite, at her place on the table.

"Yay!" she cried in delight before spooning some into her mouth.

I sat down next to her and began my meal as well.

To my dismay, our stepfather walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a beer, before sitting down at the table. He took a long sip before looking at me and my sister.

"What on earth are you wearing?" he asked my sister.

"I'm a fairy! See!" she said, pointing to the fake wings strapped to her back.

"Well, take that off!" he said disdainfully.

Heather sighed and pulled her wings off, hanging them over the edge of her chair.

We continued to eat in silence, while our stepfather drank his beer. When he had finished that one, he got another, and downed it within 5 minutes.

He turned to my sister again and honed in on the dolls resting on the table.

"Get that junk off the table!" he ordered.

"That's not junk! That's Peter Pan and Tinkerbell!" she proclaimed.

"I said, get it off the table!" he said, raising his voice.

"Please! Can I keep them?" she pleaded.

"That's it!" he said, getting up from his chair.

He marched over to my sister and picked up the dolls. He started walking towards the back door, where he would throw them in the trash.

My sister got up from her chair and grabbed onto his arm.

"No! Please! Don't throw them away! They're my best friends!" she pleaded.

"They are toys!" he replied.

"But I need them so I can show them to Peter if I ever go to Neverland!" she explained.

"There is no such thing as Neverland or Peter Pan or fairies! It's time you grow up! Now go to your room!" he shouted.

She ran away, grabbing her wings off of her chair and running up the stairs crying.

"How dare you talk to her like that!" I shouted.

"How dare I?" he whirled around to face me.

"She is a little girl! She needs to have her fantasies! Don't tell her things aren't real! She needs to believe in something!" I said.

He glared at me and grabbed my arm, pulling me outside.

"You do not talk to me that way! I am the adult here! You must show me respect! She needs to grow up and quit being such a child!" he shouted at me.

"She is a child!" I yelled back.

"That's enough!" he yelled. "If you won't treat me with respect, you little brat, then you can just sleep outside tonight!"

He opened the trash can and threw my sisters dolls inside, slamming the lid down afterwards. Then he turned around and slammed the door, locking it behind him.

I sighed. This wasn't the first time he had locked me out of the house. Luckily, I knew how to get back inside.

I picked my sister's dolls out of the trash and stuffed them in my pockets. Then I started climbing up the side of the house. I had become an expert in climbing, and was able to use the small ridges in between bricks and the gutters to climb up the walls of the three story house.

I made it to the top easily and made my way over to my sister's window. She was on her bed, face down in the pillow, most likely crying.

I knocked on the window, and she looked up. She smiled when she saw me, and quickly unlocked the window, letting me inside.

"Look what I got for you," I said, pulling her dolls out of my pockets.

She smiled and hugged them fiercely.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, wiping her leftover tears from her eyes.

"Why did father say that Neverland and Peter Pan don't exist? He wasn't telling the truth, was he?" she asked me.

"Sweetie, of course not! He just doesn't believe in Peter Pan anymore. Don't listen to what he says," I told her.

"Why don't you get your pajamas on and I can tell you a story," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "I'll go get mine on."

I left her room and quietly snuck towards mine, making sure that our stepfather wasn't around.

I searched my closet and pulled on a dark purple nightgown with long sleeves that covered me all the way down to my ankles.

I looked into the mirror in my room, studying my reflection.

I saw a 12 year old girl with short black hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. It was hard to believe that I was looking at myself. I felt much older than a 12 year old girl. But I didn't regret it. I grew up so that my sister didn't have to.

People tell me that I looked my mother, but I don't see it. My mother had curly blonde hair and blue eyes, just like my sister. The only thing I know I inherited from my mother is my sister. I don't know what people see of her in me, but I suppose they are just saying it to make me feel better.

I sighed and tore my gaze away from the mirror, heading back towards my sisters room.

She was in her pink nightgown, and her wings were strapped onto her back.

"Are you wearing those to bed?" I asked her, slightly amused.

"Can I? Please?" she asked, giving me her best puppy dog face.

"Of course you can," I replied. "Now, who's ready for a story?"

"I am!" she exclaimed, scooping up her dolls in her arms and snuggling under her blankets.

I sat down on the bed next to her.

"Now, what kind of story should I tell?" I asked her.

"Tell me a Peter Pan story!" she demanded.

"Mixing it up a bit, aren't we?" I said sarcastically.

"Hmmm," I thought for a moment. "How about the time Peter and the Lost Boys captured Hook's ship right from under his nose?"

"That's a good one!" Heather exclaimed.

"It was late one misty evening, and Hook was sure once again that he'd found Peter's hideout. Hook and his bloodthirsty crew went ashore, leaving the Jolly Roger unguarded. That's when Peter Pan arrived!"

Her blue eyes widened in admiration and fascination.

"He and the boys slipped aboard, and there they found it; Hook's remarkable treasure!"

"Wow!" she exclaimed, and I could see her imagining the treasure chest full of gold and jewels.

"Peter told the Lost Boys they'd hide it, and Hook would have to hunt them down to get it back! It was all a great game for Peter! And then, from out of the mist, he was there; the evil Captain Hook! A fierce and ferocious sword fight was fast underway!"

Heather gasped in worry, probably imagining Hook getting the upper hand.

"And at that moment, a shimmering magic covered the ship!"

"Tinkerbell!" she exclaimed, holding up her doll in triumph.

"Yes, and the Jolly Roger lifted into the sky as Peter and the Boys escaped with the treasure. So you see, Heather, Hook will never win, as long as there's faith, trust, and Pixie dust," I finished.

"That was a great story!" Heather proclaimed.

"Alright, time for bed now," I said, pulling her blanket up.

"Marnie, where did you hear all these stories?" Heather asked.

"Mother told them to me, when I was little," I replied.

"Did she meet Peter Pan?" she asked hopefully.

"No, but she met Jane, the girl from my stories," I said.

"Isn't she the one who became the very first Lost Girl?" she asked.

"Yes. In fact, she used to live in this very house. She told all those stories to mother when she was a little girl, and her mother was buying this house from Jane," I explained.

"Didn't Tinkerbell not like Jane? She didn't like Wendy either. How come?" she asked.

"Well, I think Tinkerbell wants Peter all to herself, so she saw Wendy and Jane as threats. She gets very jealous, you know," I answered.

"Would she like me?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? She would love you! I mean, look at you! You're practically a little pixie!" I said, touching her nose.

She giggled, shaking her bouncy curls of hair.

"What about you? Would she like you?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know. I wouldn't think of Peter as anything other than a friend, but she may not see that. I hope she would like me, but I won't know until I meet her," I replied.

Heather's face became serious.

"Marnie, did Mommy go to Neverland?" Heather asked.

I hesitated before I answered.

"She went somewhere very similar to Neverland," I answered.

"Do you think she is happy there?" she asked.

"I think she is. And someday, we'll go there with her, and we'll all be a happy family again," I answered.

"No more questions. It's time to sleep," I said.

"Will you stay in here with me?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied.

I climbed onto her bed, on top of the covers, and waited until she fell asleep. Once she had, I carefully got off of her bed and moved over to the window, opening it and staring out at the stars. My eyes instantly located the brightest stars in the sky, the brightest of which was on the right, and supposedly led to Neverland.

I sighed.

Really and truly, I no longer believed in Peter Pan and Neverland, but I wouldn't deprive my sister of her fantasies. So I pretended that I still believed, for her sake. And I told her all the stories my mother told me. I wanted to keep her a child for as long as I could. I didn't want her to have to sacrifice her childhood like I did.

I looked back at her sleeping form, clutching her dolls, most likely dreaming of flying in Neverland.

I looked back up at the two stars once more before I locked the window and lay down on the bench in front of the window, falling asleep in minutes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So I decided on a title. I decided to keep it simple, that way you know what the story is about, but it doesn't give away anything. **

**So we have met our main character, and her younger sister, and learned their sad story. So yeah, its a long time after Jane and Wendy, and these girls aren't related to them in any way. **

**So how is this story gonna play out for Marnie? Guess we'll have to wait and see. **

**So, I hope this introduction has sparked interest in the story. Honestly, I'm not really sure where I'm gonna go with it after this, but I'm open to suggestions! Well, I know how she gets to Neverland, obviously, but I mean, once she gets there, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do. Anyway, I'm open to any ideas you guys have. Just let me know! **

**Okay, so until I post the next chapter! **

**Leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Second Star to the Right

Chapter 2

I was disturbed in my sleep by a noise outside. I ignored it and attempted to fall back to sleep. But now that I had stirred, I couldn't help turning over and opening my eyes.

My eyes widened when I saw a shadow of someone behind me, opening the window.

I gasped and turned around, but found nobody. The windows were open, which was strange; as I was sure I had locked them. I closed them, making sure they were shut tight.

I heard something move behind me and tensed up, daring to glance behind me.

I saw a rough looking group of people in the room, though it was hard to make out any distinguished features in the dark.

"Hello Jane," the one in front said.

Before I could react, one of them covered my mouth with their hand to keep me from screaming. I bit their hand, and they momentarily let go, long enough for me to shout.

"Heather!" I shouted, hoping she could get up and get some help.

She woke up groggily at first, but when she saw what was going on, she freaked out.

"Get the other one!" one of them ordered.

They got a hold of Heather and put her in a cloth sack.

"Marnie!" she shouted from inside.

"Heather! Let her go!" I shouted, trying to get out of the person's grasp. But they just stuffed me inside a cloth sack as well.

I kicked and punched out, trying to injure anyone within range. I felt my foot hit something.

"Now, now. Don't fuss," a meek voice sad.

I felt myself get lifted up and tossed from person to person, before I was placed onto what I assumed was a wooden floor. I heard a thud next to me and called out to Heather.

"Heather! Is that you? Are you alright?" I called.

"Marnie! Where are we? What's going on? I'm scared," she answered.

"I'm right here. Everything will be alright," I tried to reassure her, though I wasn't sure myself.

Suddenly, I felt myself lurch to the side, and I slid for a long time before my back hit something hard. The loosely tied sack fell open, and I was able to pop my head out just long enough to see Big Ben right next to me. My eyes widened, and I gasped, attracting the attention of one of my kidnappers, who stuffed my head back in the sack and tied it tighter.

I was picked up and brought over somewhere else. I continued to struggle, trying to hit anyone, just for good measure. I was set down, and I managed to break open a piece of the sack where someone had tried to repair it. I was just able to see outside of it.

"I've got a little surprise for you, Peter Pan," a voice said next to me.

I gazed out at the island down below me in fascination and confusion.

_What is going on? _I thought to myself. _I have to get out of here_.

No sooner had I thought this, I was dragged somewhere new again. It felt like someone was hooking the sack up to something.

Then I felt my body leave the ground and get lifted somewhere.

"Heather! Heather, where are you?" I shouted.

I heard no reply.

Some sort of ruckus was going on, but I couldn't see what was happening. I pushed against the sack, trying in vain to rip it open.

Suddenly, I felt myself fall. I screamed, anticipating some sort of hard impact. I was surprised when my body hit water.

I gasped, realizing too late my mistake. I instantly inhaled water, and began to choke.

Just when I was sure I was a goner, I felt something grab a hold of me. Then I was out of the water, and able to breathe again. I coughed up all the water in my lungs.

I started to protest again, trying to hit whoever was holding me.

"Easy does it, Jane. You should have seen Hook's face when I-" they said, opening the sack.

As soon as they did, I shot my foot out, kicking them in the face.

"Ow!" they exclaimed, before diving down and hiding underneath the rock we were standing on.

"Come out and fight, you coward!" I shouted, taking up a fighting position.

They peeked out from over the side of the rock, and I realized it was just a boy. I relaxed my body and they came out into full view.

My eyes widened as I realized that this boy looked exactly like my sister's ragdoll of Peter Pan. He came closer to me, reaching his hand out to touch me.

"Stay back!" I warned, lifting my hands up.

He backed up, and that's when I realized his feet weren't touching the ground.

"Peter Pan?" I asked, not really believing my eyes.

"You're not Jane," he stated, rubbing his jaw where I kicked him.

I rubbed my eyes, thinking maybe I was seeing things. When I opened them, a small glowing pixie was hovering in front of me.

"Tinkerbell?" I asked.

She examined me before flying back up to Peter.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked.

They didn't answer me, just stared at me curiously.

Suddenly, I heard a loud bang, and turned to see a pirate ship in the distance.

"Look out!" Peter said, me pushing me out of the way of a canon.

"Pan! You double-crossing pipsqueak! Come back here and fight like a man!" a man shouted from the ship. I assumed this man was Captain Hook.

"Come and get me you old codfish!" Peter teased.

"Come on," he said, turning to me. "We gotta fly out of here."

He lifted me up and tossed me onto his back, and a canon flew just under me.

"Woah!" I screamed. "Wait! What are you doing?" I asked as he started flying away. Another canon just barely missed us.

"You have to go back!" I said, clutching him to keep from falling.

"Maybe later," he replied.

"You don't understand! My little-" I started.

"So if you're not Jane," he cut me off, "who are you?"

"I'm Marnie!" I replied.

"Are you Jane's daughter?" he asked.

"No, I'm not related to Jane at all," I replied, trying to stay balanced as he tossed me around and balanced me on his hands and feet.

"Well, even if you're not, you're gonna love it here!" he exclaimed.

I stopped protesting and took the time to look at the landscape below me. It was absolutely beautiful. There were waterfalls and green trees and a beautiful rainbow.

He brought me over to the rainbow, and I tentatively reached my hand out. To my surprise, I was able to touch it, and colors went flying off my hand as if I was touching a waterfall, and not an illusion of light. We passed through it, and my body took on the colors of the rainbow.

He carried me through a cave and over the ocean, where fish flew out of the water to greet us.

Then we flew through an Indian camp, twirling around the totem pole before flying to a cove where there were some mermaids. They waved at us as we passed by, and I waved back.

Peter stopped and balanced me on his knees.

"Hey, this is great! You can stay here forever!" he exclaimed.

Before I could protest, something pushed me off his knees and I started falling towards the ground.

"Help!" I called.

Peter caught me just before I hit the trees.

The fall helped clear my head.

"We have to go back now! We need to save my-" I started, but he dropped me down over a dead tree. I fell into a slide and bounced off of a bed before I landed back in his arms.

"That was fun, huh?" he said.

Before I could answer, he dropped me and called out.

"Lost Boys! Fall in!" he said.

A bunch of boys dressed in animal costumes came down from the ceiling, hanging upside down. They all introduced themselves and most of them landed on their feet.

"Boys, this is Marnie! She's gonna stay here, and be our new mother, and tell us stories!" Peter exclaimed.

"What?" was all I got in before I was swarmed by the boys, all of them talking at once.

"Look, ummm, I really can't do this right now. I have to go back to that ship," I said, pushing them away.

"Why?" they asked.

"Because my little sister is on that ship!" I said.

"What? Why didn't you say so?" Peter asked.

"Well, I tried, but you kept interrupting me," I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I don't think we should go back yet. He is probably gonna guard her and be ready for us. We should wait until its dark."

"Look," I started, somewhat frustrated. "I don't know if this is real or not, or if I'm dreaming, or if I've just plain gone bonkers, but it is my job to protect my little sister, no matter what. I am going back to get her, no matter what you say. Don't try and stop me."

I started for the exit, but Peter put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait. If you're gonna go, you should at least learn to fly. You'll have a better chance that way," he said.

"I can't fly," I protested.

"You won't know unless you try," he said.

And with that, he picked me up and flew me outside to attempt to teach me how to fly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Next Chapter! **

**So, this seems a lot like the movie, but trust me, most of the story will be very different. I wanted it to be a bit like the movie, but not too much. **

**So, Marnie got away, but Heather is still on the ship. That can't be good. **

**Will Marnie learn how to fly? Does she really have a choice, if she wants to protect Heather?**

**So, I hope that you all are still interested in the story. It will get really good!**

**And it won't be a lot like the movie. Just the kidnapping and sequence of Neverland are as close to the movie. **

**Well, until the next chapter. **

**Leave a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Second Star to the Right

Chapter 3

Peter was dangling me high above a rock, trying to get me to fly.

"Peter, I'm telling you, I don't know how to fly!" I said. He dropped me, and I landed on the hard rock surface.

"Well, of course you can't, but I can. I guess I must be smarter than you," he said, floating leisurely in the air.

"Sure you are," I said sarcastically.

"Come on, it's not that hard, anyone can do it," he said.

At that, Tinkerbell flew around the Lost Boys, covering them in sparkling dust.

"All it takes is faith," one of them said as they floated up in the air.

"Trust," another said.

"And, umm, something else," the short, stout one dressed as a bear said.

"Pixie Dust?" I offered.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, right before he bumped into someone, sending them into a tree and right back to hit him.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Tink, let her have it," Peter said.

The little pixie just turned away defiantly.

"Tink," Peter said again.

She stomped her foot, refusing to do it.

"See, she doesn't even want to do it, so there's no use in trying," I said, crossing my arms.

Peter just grabbed her wings and patted her, sprinkling the dust over me.

Before I could even think, he pushed me over the side of the rock and towards the ground.

I screamed, falling down and landing with a thud on the ground.

"What was that for?" I exclaimed, annoyed and sore from the impact.

"Hmm, I guess you can't fly," he said, scratching his head in confusion.

"This is ridiculous. I'm done playing these games. I need to get my sister, and if you just want to have fun, then leave me alone so I can do it myself," I said, preparing to storm off.

"Wait," Peter said, grabbing my shoulder.

"No!" I said, turning around to face him. "I said I'm not playing your game anymore. I have to get my sister, and if you not gonna help me, then just leave!" I said, pushing him away from me.

Tinkerbell flew up into my face and pulled my hair.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" I said, batting her away.

"Calm down, Marnie. We'll help you get your sister back," Peter said.

"No you won't! You just want to play around and have fun! Everything is a game to you! Well, you know what! This isn't a game! My sister is in danger! Someone has to be the grown up and take responsibility! Obviously it has to be me!" I said.

And with that, I ran off into the jungle. I heard Peter calling after me, and I'm sure he was trying to follow me, but I just ran faster and changed my directions a lot.

When I couldn't hear him anymore, I stopped running and tried to find out where I was.

It was getting dark, so I built a small fire that I could sit next to should it get cold at night.

I fell asleep and my fire went out. I was woken up when I felt water falling on me. I was barely able to get out of the rain before it began to pour, but not before I jammed my bare foot on a rock.

I sat under the shelter of a large rock, rubbing my bruised foot. I was startled by lighting and a clap of thunder. A family of birds was next to me, and the mother was tending to her scared babies.

This made me think of my sister, and how much fun she and our mother used to have together as a family. Then I was prompted to think of how scared she must be on that pirate ship. The thought sent me to tears.

I eventually fell asleep, though it was difficult with the storm.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, its a short chapter, but I wanted to cut it off here before I got to the next chapter. You'll see why. **

**So yeah, it was again very similar to the movie, except Marnie didn't say the cursed words that would make Tink's light go out. No, that won't work in my story. **

**Okay then, umm, that's all I've got to say for now. **

**So, the next chapter should be up sometime today. **

**Leave a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Second Star to the Right

Chapter 4

I continued to search for the beach the next day, hoping to stumble upon the pirate ship. I didn't know what I would do once I found it, but I would figure something out.

I was walking around, when I heard the familiar jingle of bells that could only come from one person.

"Tinkerbell, I know you're there," I said.

She flew out into view, appearing tired and annoyed.

"Peter sent you to find me, didn't he?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Look, I don't want his help," I said, walking past her.

She flew into my face, jingling angrily, though I had no idea what she was saying.

"Look," I stopped her. "I don't know what I did to make you not like me, but I can't deal with you right now. Rest assured, you don't have to consider me a threat. I don't see Peter as anything other than a friend. Though, at the moment, I just see him as annoying. You can have him all to yourself. All I want is to find my sister and get her out of harm's way. So can you stop hating me for a while and help me find my sister?" I asked.

Tinkerbell didn't respond.

"You would really like her," I said. She still didn't respond.

"She absolutely adores you," I continued. This peaked her interest.

"She loves it when I tell her stories about you. She dresses up like a fairy and pretends to be you," I smiled, thinking of her jumping on her bed and pretending to fly. "And she has a little doll of you that she always keeps close to her."

Tinkerbell regarded me with interest now, but she still didn't indicate whether or not she would help me.

"If you won't do this for me, at least do it for her," I tried.

She just stared at me.

"Fine," I said, defeated.

I started to walk off, still unsure where I was going. I stopped when I heard a quiet jingle behind me.

I turned around to look at her. Before she could say anything, a hand reached out and grabbed her, then stuffed her in a jar.

"Tinkerbell!" I exclaimed, just before a hand clamped over my mouth and my hands were wrenched behind my back.

Pirates came out of the trees and surrounded me. Then Captain Hook stepped out and stood there triumphantly. I glared at him darkly.

"Leave us," he told his crew. They all vanished back into the trees and the one holding me let me go.

"Hello, my dear," he started.

I said nothing.

"I see," he said, regarding my cold response almost amusingly. "Let's get right down to business, shall we? I understand you want your sister back."

"If you've done anything to hurt her in any way," I threatened.

"Rest assured, my dear, she is perfectly unharmed," he said.

"I want her back," I said.

"Then how about we have a little trade?" he suggested.

"Fine, what do you want?" I asked.

"Peter Pan," he said.

"No deal," I replied.

He regarded me carefully.

"Very well. How about instead, you find my treasure, and I will give you your sister back?" he said.

"You think I don't know this story? I've only told it to my sister a hundred times. Once I find the treasure, you will capture Peter," I said.

"Smart girl," he stated. "But, I promise you, I shall do no such thing. All you have to do is find the treasure, and your sister is yours."

"I'm not stupid. I won't do it," I said.

"If that is what you wish. However, I shall give you this," he said, handing me a small whistle. "In case you change your mind."

I took the whistle and stuffed it the pocket of my nightgown.

"I'm going to get my sister back, without your help," I said.

"Are you sure you want to do that, my dear. I thought you wanted to keep her from harm," he threatened.

"If you lay a finger on her, I will personally cut off your other hand and feed it to a crocodile," I hissed.

"We shall see," he said, as he disappeared back into the trees.

"I have to find Peter," I said to myself. "Only he can help."

"Tinkerbell, take me to Peter," I said.

I turned around, looking for the little pixie.

"Tinkerbell?" I asked.

That's when I remembered that a pirate had stuffed her in a jar. They must have taken her back with them to the ship.

"I have to tell Peter," I said to myself.

I started running through the trees, shouting Peter's name.

Just when I was going to shout his name again, he popped out from above the trees.

"Peter! I'm so glad I found you! I've been looking everywhere for you," I said.

"Marnie, we're really sorry we didn't take you seriously. We'll help you get your sister back," Peter said.

"Thanks, but we have bigger problems than that. Hook came to me and offered to trade Heather for you," I said.

"You did what?" he exclaimed, backing away from me.

"Don't worry, I said no," I said. "But then he said he would trade her for his treasure instead. I still told him no, but he gave me this whistle in case I changed my mind."

"Well, we'll just get her back our way," he said.

"But then he threatened to hurt her if we tried that," I said.

"Well, we'll just have to be careful," Peter said.

"Oh, and there's one more little thing you should know," I said. "He has Tinkerbell."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, he grabbed her and stuffed her in a jar. She's probably back on his ship by now."

"We have to go save her now," he said.

"I agree," I said. "But how are we gonna sneak onto the ship."

"We'll go tonight," he said.

"What about me? I still can't fly," I stated.

"That won't be a problem," Peter said. "Let's go back to the hideout and make a plan."

He picked me up and we flew back to the underground hideout.

"Hold on, Heather. I'm coming," I whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Another short chapter, but here is where the story changes from the movie. **

**Oh no! Captain Hook has Tinkerbell! What are they gonna do!?**

**So, the next chapter should be very interesting! I hope to have it up soon! **

**You guys are awesome!**

**Leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Second Star to the Right

Chapter 5

Peter and I snuck onto the ship that night. I expected us to have to face pirates, but there weren't any in sight. I suspected they were all sleeping, but I still thought that at least one would be watching the ship.

Peter set me down on the deck, and we hurried over to one side of the ship.

I carefully opened the door and peeked in, and, seeing nobody, walked inside. It appeared to be a study, and I assumed this was where Captain Hook spent most of his time.

"Do you think Tinkerbell is in here?" I whispered.

"I don't know," he replied. "Tink?" he whispered.

I heard a faint jingling come from somewhere in the room. I opened up a drawer and found her inside of a jar.

"Found her," I said, pulling the jar out.

I opened it up and she shot out.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded her head in response.

"Do you know where they are keeping my sister?" I asked.

She jingled in response, but I couldn't understand her.

"She said the whole crew left, and they took a little girl with them. She doesn't know where they could be," Peter translated.

"They could be anywhere on the island!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Marnie. We'll find her," Peter reassured me.

"How? Surely they know of some good hiding spots. It could take forever to find them!" I argued.

"We'll find her," he replied.

I thought for a moment, and then a plan came to me.

"Peter, where did you hide his treasure?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm gonna trade the treasure for Heather," I said.

"No way," he replied.

"Please? You can steal it back later. I just want to get her away from the pirates. I'll be the only one who goes. Hook won't have a chance to catch you," I explained.

Peter thought about it for a moment.

"Fine, but you owe me," he said.

He lifted me up and carried me all the way to a rock that was shaped like a skull.

"The treasure is in there," he said, setting me down in shallow water. "Be careful. I'll be nearby."

I carefully walked over to the chest full of treasure. I pulled the whistle out of my pocket and blew in it.

Captain Hook stepped out of the shadows.

"I see you changed your mind," he said.

"I found your treasure, now give me back my sister," I said.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening. You see, I find that Peter Pan will willingly come to me with the right…motivation," he said.

A pirate came behind me and grabbed my arms, pulling them behind me.

"Now then, call for Peter," he ordered.

I remained silent.

"I know he's near, now call him, and no harm shall come to your sister," he said, gesturing behind him.

I could just make out a pirate holding Heather in the shadows. There was a cloth over her mouth and eyes, so she couldn't see me.

"Peter!" I called.

I saw his shadow coming closer, and knew that the pirates would ambush him. I couldn't let him get caught.

"It's a trap!" I shouted, just before a hand clamped over my mouth.

It worked. Peter was ready to face the pirates when they attacked him.

"Pan!" Hook shouted.

Peter looked down and saw that Hook had the blade of his sword poised at my neck.

"Let her go, Hook," he said, brandishing his dagger.

"Gladly, as soon as you come with me," he said.

Peter looked between me and Hook, and slowly floated down towards the ground. The pirates grabbed him and locked him in shackles. The pirates let me go.

"Back to the ship," Hook ordered.

They loaded Peter and my sister onto a small boat and started to leave.

"Give me back my sister!" I shouted.

"Sorry, my dear, but you have nothing that I want anymore," he said from the boat.

Heather and Peter looked back at me.

"I'll save you Heather!" I shouted. "I'll come for you both!"

"No one can save them now!" he said, before he laughed maniacally.

I watched them disappear into the mist.

I had to get them back, but I wasn't sure how.

I knew I would need help, so I headed back to the hideout, hoping to get the Lost Boys to help. Tinkerbell was trailing alongside me, jingling in my ear.

"We have to get the Lost Boys," I said to her.

She nodded and flew ahead of me, most likely to try and explain the situation to them before I got there.

When I made it back, I quickly told them what had happened. We made a hasty plan and started running towards the Jolly Roger, equipped with wooden swords and slingshots.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Next chapter! Yay!**

**Okay, so, Hook still ended up capturing Peter, and now Marnie has to save both of them. Let's hope that everything goes well. **

**I just now realized that this story will probably be much shorter than most of my other stories, mostly because I didn't really think this one through as well as the others. I mostly just came up with the beginning, and the rest is just coming to me along the way. I hope you guys will still enjoy it though. **

**Well, that's all I have to say for now. **

**Next chapter coming soon! **

**Leave a review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Second Star to the Right

Chapter 6

The Lost Boys and I snuck onto the ship, and I watched the scene before me in silence.

Hook had Peter tied to an anchor, and he was on the edge of the plank, swords pointed at him. Heather was tied to the mast, her dolls on either side of her. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Say your prayers, Peter Pan!" Hook said, laughing.

I climbed into the shrouds and spoke out.

"Not so fast, you old codfish! Or you'll have to answer to me!" I shouted.

Heather smiled and Peter called out in surprise, "Marnie?"

Hook just laughed at me. I noticed a key around his neck, and whispered to Tinkerbell to grab it. She flew into his face and he tried to hit her away, but she was too fast.

The Lost Boys jumped onto the boat and distracted the rest of the pirates. I cut Heather loose from the mast with a knife I stole from a pirate.

"You came back!" she exclaimed.

"Of course I did. You're my sister," I said, hugging her.

"Get her!" Hook shouted, still trying to get rid of Tinkerbell.

I grabbed Heather and ran up towards the top of the ship, where the rest of the Lost Boys were. One of them grabbed a jewel from the treasure chest and launched it over the ship. A pirate tried to catch it and fell overboard. The rest of us shot gold and jewels over the side, and the rest of the pirate's followed the first.

I saw Hook passed out on the floor, and carefully grabbed the key. However, he was faking, and tried to grab me and stab me with his sword.

"I've had just about enough of your childish games!" he exclaimed.

I screamed and ran away, climbing up the shrouds and onto a wooden support beam holding up the sails.

"Marnie!" a voice said behind me.

I saw Hook had managed to climb up with me, and to my dismay, he had Heather in his grasp.

"Give up, girl," he said, pushing me towards the end of the beam.

I looked around, trying to figure something out. I saw Tinkerbell wave her arms, telling me I needed to fly.

I smirked and pushed his sword away.

"Never. Don't you see Hook, you will never win, so long as there is faith, trust and pixie dust," I said.

To my dismay, Hook pushed Heather off of the beam. I immediately took a leap of faith and jumped over the side after her. I was able to grab her, and held her close to me as we approached the water. I trusted that Tinkerbell would help me, and she did. She hastily flew all around me, covering me in glittering dust. I had everything I needed. All I had to do was believe.

I pulled up inches from the surface of the water.

"You're flying!" Heather exclaimed.

"I am!" I said, smiling from ear to ear.

Heather reached out her hand and brushed the water. I deposited her on the ship and flew up to the top, swinging on the pirate flag before breaking it. I flew over to Peter and unlocked him from the anchor.

"Marnie! You can fly!" he exclaimed.

"Don't act so surprised," I teased.

I looked down and saw Hook making his way towards my sister, swinging on a rope.

"Oh, no you don't," I said, grabbing Peter's dagger and flinging it towards the rope. It broke and Hook went flying over the side of the ship.

The Lost Boys rowed back towards a rock while the crew all climbed back on board, chanting "Hook is a codfish! A codfish! A codfish!"

I picked up Heather and flew over to the rock, carefully setting her down. Peter flew over and did his signature cry of victory.

"Let's hear it for Marnie!" the Lost Boys cried.

I bowed and thanked them for the praise.

I looked over at Peter, who seemed to be depressed.

"What's the matter, Peter?" I asked.

"Well, you can fly now. You'll probably want to go home," he said, sitting cross-legged on the rock.

"Why on earth would I want to go home? There's nothing left that that I want," I said.

"So, you'll stay here?" he asked, his face brightening.

"Of course," I said.

They all cheered.

"Oh, Peter, I haven't introduced you to my sister yet," I said. "Peter, this is Heather. Heather, this is Peter Pan."

Heather gazed up at Peter Pan in wonder.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you," she said. "Look! I have a doll of you!" she said, presenting her little ragdoll.

"Hey! Look at that!" Peter exclaimed.

"Tinkerbell, this is my sister," I said.

Heather gaped at Tinkerbell, absolutely entranced by her tiny form.

"You're beautiful," she said.

Tinkerbell jingled approvingly and perched herself on Heather's outstretched palm. Heather smiled like I hadn't seen her smile in a long time.

"So, since you guys will be staying, how would you two like to be lost girls?" Peter asked.

"Really?" Heather exclaimed. She looked towards me, begging me with her eyes to say yes.

"Of course we would. But we don't have to wear an animal costume, do we?" I asked teasingly.

Peter laughed.

"Let's head back home," Peter said.

Tinkerbell covered us all with Pixie dust, and we floated into the air.

"Hold on," I said, stopping us so that I could fix Heather's wings, which had become slightly crumpled.

"There," I said.

Tinkerbell flew around her, and Heather started lifting into the air. She giggled in delight as she floated around. I took her hand and helped her as we soared around Neverland. I showed her all the amazing places to see. She waved at the mermaids and did somersaults around the rainbows.

"Come on, little Lost Girl," I said, as it started to get dark. "Let's go to our new home," I said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I bet you guys are thinking that this is the last chapter, but I have one more planned. **

**So yeah, this story ended up being really short. I know its pretty rushed, but I honestly didn't have many ideas on what to do with this story. **

**Just consider it a short story. Most of my other stories have been pretty long, but this is a real short story. **

**Anyway, I'll get the last chapter up soon. Sorry this was so short. **

**Leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Second Star to the Right

Chapter 7

I tucked Heather into bed in the room that Peter had provided for us.

"Marnie, are we dreaming?" she asked me.

"No Heather. This is real," I said.

"So, does that mean we're never going back home?" she asked.

"Why? Do you want to?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to know," she said. "Are we gonna live forever?"

"Probably," I said. "This is the place where time stands still."

"So, does that mean we'll never see mom in Heaven?" she asked.

I paused before I answered.

"You don't need to go to Heaven to see mother. She's in your heart. And you can see her whenever you want, in your dreams," I told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied.

I tucked her dolls under the covers with her.

"Marnie, will you tell me a story?" she asked.

"Yeah, will you?"

I turned around and saw Peter and the Lost Boys looking at us.

"Sure. What kind of story do you want to hear?" I asked as they sat down around Heather's bed.

"Tell us a new story," Heather asked.

"Hmm," I said, thinking for a minute. "How about I tell the story of a brave little girl who faced pirates and became a Lost Girl and learned to fly?" I suggested.

"Is this story about you, Marnie?" Heather asked.

"No, it's about the both of us," I said.

So I told the story, with help from Heather who provided the half of the story from her perspective. When I was done, I kissed Heather's forehead and wished her good dreams. The rest of the boys left the room to settle down for the night. Only Peter remained.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"Umm, what for?" he asked.

"For helping me save Heather, for making it so she never has to grow up, and most importantly, for making me believe again," I said.

"Hey, no problem," he said. "Thanks for staying with us. You're gonna love living here."

"I know I will," I said.

"Well, goodnight," he said, leaving the room.

"Goodnight," I replied.

I crawled into the large bed next to Heather and stared at her. I noticed that Tinkerbell was sleeping on the pillow next to her head.

"Goodnight Heather," I whispered.

"Goodnight Marnie," she replied sleepily.

"Goodnight Tinkerbell," I said.

She jingled faintly in response.

"Marnie?" Heather whispered.

"Yes Heather," I said.

"What do Lost Girls do?" she asked.

"Well, they have adventures, just like the Lost Boys. We live in Neverland. Anything is possible here," I answered.

"Really?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes. Now sleep. Tomorrow, we can fly wherever you want," I said.

"Okay. Goodnight Marnie. Goodnight Tinkerbell," she yawned.

Tinkerbell jingled back.

I lay on my back and looked up at the ceiling, and thought about what my new life here would offer me.

From my point of view, life had never looked better. Like I told Heather, anything was possible in Neverland.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so that's the end of the story. **

**Like I said, it was a super short story. **

**After I started it, I realized I hadn't planned it as well as I have in the past. I just had this story in my head, and I wanted to get it out, so I did. It's not the best thing I've ever written, and certainly not the longest, but I like it. Not every story I write has to be a best seller. :)**

**So, thanks for reading my story. **

**Leave a review! **


End file.
